Truth of Those Hidden
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: There's more to a certain Shinobi than just what is on the surface. To this Shinobi, Itachi's a hero, the 4th Hokage's a villian, Jiraiya and Tsunade are demons, Orochimaru holds a rank close to God and there's no such thing as an innocent soul.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/Sailor Moon

"Truth of Those Hidden"

_A woman and a boy dressed in black crept into a large house, silent as the night. She lowered her hood and scarf that hid her identity from those she pursued. As she softly walked the halls, the boy lowered his hood and scarf. He looked around the house in awe as he followed her._

_"Keep up, my student." The woman told the boy softly. "It's quite easy to get lost around here if you don't know where you're going."_

_"Ah, yes, Sensei." The boy agreed, catching up to the woman. "Sensei, what are we doing here? Is our new target here?"_

_"No, my student. Something more important sleeps here." She answered in a low voice as she stopped by a door. The boy was about to say something but his sensei put a finger to her scarlet painted lips, to silence him. He nodded and drew a kunai. She opened the door quietly and let her student see inside the room. He felt surprise fill his brain as he walked into the room a few feet._

_Moonlight came through the open window and fell on a thick futon where a child was sleeping under a fluffy comforter. The child was beautiful with black hair and pale skin like his sensei. The woman stepped around her student, lightly ruffling his hair, and walked to the child's bedside. She knelt by the bed as the child's eyes slowly opened with a couple blinks._

_"Mama?" The child asked sleepily as she pushed herself off her futon. "Mama, you're back."_

_"…'Mama'…?" The boy murmured in surprise. "…uh, Sensei…"_

_"Good evening, my beautiful girl." The woman said, brushing loose hair out of the child's face. "I brought someone home with me. Do you remember the Main Land genin I told you about?"_

_"Of course, Mama." The child answered with a soft smile. "I remember everything you tell me."_

His sensei held out a hand for him to come forward. "My dearest, this is my student. If I remember correctly, don't you have something for her, my student?"

The boy mentally shook himself. "Ah-yes, Sensei." Her student reached into the bag he had on his back and pulled a stuffed toy out from the place he had secured it in his bag. "When we were in a market in the Mist region, Sensei told me it had been your birthday last weekend. So I got this for you."

The child cautiously took the toy, her eyes glancing at his drawn kunai once. He quickly hid the blade behind his back so she couldn't see it any longer. The child looked at the toy then hugged it tight.

"Does this mean you're going to leave me like the Island left us?" The boy had never seen his sensei look like she did now. She hugged the child in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go.

"I will have to be killed by the Sanin themselves for me to leave you in this world alone." She told her child. "If I am taken out by the Sanin, I will still be with you no matter where you are or what you will become. I pledge my soul to your power like those who fell on our Island. I will always be apart of you, my dearest child. Go back to sleep, my darling. I shall return as soon as I am able-I promise on my chakra that I will return."

The child laid down with the toy in her arms. The woman covered her back up and kissed her forehead. His sensei stood and left the room, gripping her arms. The boy turned to follow his sensei but the child caught his wrist. He hadn't even heard her move.

"If the Sanin kill my mother, bring me the news yourself. I don't want to hear the tainted lies of the Council as they twist my mother's reputation." The child's words were sad as if she knew her mother wasn't going to return. "Promise me you'll be the one to tell me and not the Council-promise me as my mother's student."

"I promise…no, I swear a blood oath that I will be the one to tell you. No one will taint her memory while I draw breath."

She released his wrist as he slit his palm. He wrapped his bloody kunai in a piece of his clothing he ripped from his shirt and pressed it closed with his blood. The boy set the wrapped kunai on the floor by his feet and walked out of her room. He closed the child's door as she laid down again, drifting off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The floor didn't even creak to alert her to the arrival in her room. She sat up from her bed to see the boy she had met months before kneeling by her bedside. The toy he had given her was in bed with her and his old kunai, still bundled, was hidden under her pillow.

He held out his blood covered hand. She could see his chakra tremble with rage as his body remained still. The child held out her hand, palm up, below his. He uncurled his bloody fingers and dropped a blood-soaked stone in her palm. Her eyes were wide with shock. She clenched her fingers around the stone and put herself in his arms, surprising the boy.

She didn't not cry. She just needed comfort, the assurance that someone was there for her. He put his arms around her and held her against his body. He murmured something to her, pulling her closer to his body. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, letting him hold her as she drifted to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was just beginning to rise when her eyes slowly opened to the ever-familiar ceiling of her room. The familiar scent of roses, orchids and lilies drifted from their vases as she got out of bed. She made her bed and went to her closet as the rays from the morning sun painted the sky. She took a purple overdress, a white polo shirt and a pair of black capris from their respective places in her closet.

She was silent as she got dressed and tied a scarf around her collar for a bow tie. She undid her night braids as she sat in front of her vanity. As she brushed her hair free of waves, a girl with pale skin, long black hair and dark purple eyes looked back at her from her mirror. This girl had healing cut on her check, held closed by butterfly bandages and a white oval jewel on her forehead. Her bangs didn't cover it from view-they were too long to do much else than cover her right eye.

This girl was an orphan named Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru lived alone, like many orphans, since her family laid under the ground in her family cemetery. And like most orphans, Hotaru kept to herself for the most part, although she did have a few friends. Hotaru was very intelligent for a girl of twelve-for a child of twelve. She was also extremely skilled. Her abilities and her brilliance were in perfect balance. If she learned something new in class, she'd learn a new skill to make herself even more of a survivor.

Putting her hair into braided pigtails and tying purple bows at the ends, Hotaru's eyes drifted to a picture on her vanity, next to a small vase holding 3 lovely dark red roses. It was a picture of her mother and her when Hotaru was quite young and her mother was still alive. The white stone on Hotaru's forehead had once been her mother's. After she died, Hotaru began to wear it in her memory. Though the Council disapproved, they let her wear it anyway, knowing it was one of the few ties Hotaru had left to keep her mother's memory alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just beginning to rise when her eyes slowly opened to the ever-familiar ceiling of her room. The familiar scent of roses, orchids and lilies drifted from their vases as she got out of bed. She made her bed and went to her closet as the rays from the morning sun painted the sky. She took a purple overdress, a white polo shirt and a pair of black capris from their respective places in her closet.

She was silent as she got dressed and tied a scarf around her collar for a bow tie. She undid her night braids as she sat in front of her vanity. As she brushed her hair free of waves, a girl with pale skin, long black hair and dark purple eyes looked back at her from her mirror. This girl had healing cut on her check, held closed by butterfly bandages and a white oval jewel on her forehead. Her bangs didn't cover it from view-they were too long to do much else than cover her right eye.

This girl was an orphan named Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru lived alone, like many orphans, since her family laid under the ground in her family cemetery. And like most orphans, Hotaru kept to herself for the most part, although she did have a few friends. Hotaru was very intelligent for a girl of twelve-for a child of twelve. She was also extremely skilled. Her abilities and her brilliance were in perfect balance. If she learned something new in class, she'd learn a new skill to make herself even more of a survivor.

Putting her hair into braided pigtails and tying purple bows at the ends, Hotaru's eyes drifted to a picture on her vanity, next to a small vase holding 3 lovely dark red roses. It was a picture of her mother and her when Hotaru was quite young and her mother was still alive. The white stone on Hotaru's forehead had once been her mother's. After she died, Hotaru began to wear it in her memory. Though the Council disapproved, they let her wear it anyway, knowing it was one of the few ties Hotaru had left to keep her mother's memory alive.

Strapping on her various holsters, Hotaru picked up her school bag and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Hotaru didn't have anyone to live with or anyone who wanted to live with her so she had to do all her own cooking. Like she had done for years, she had made breakfast the night before and set it on the table by her lunch, under a cover to keep it fresh.

She at her breakfast slowly as she fiddled with a toothpick. Flicking it at a black dot across the hall on the living room's far wall, the toothpick pierced a fly cleanly and pinned it to the wall. She pushed the last bit of her 4 rice ball breakfast in to her mouth as a small cold smile momentarily graced her lips. Not even in the dawn's early hours did Hotaru's skills dull.

Putting her lunch in her bag, Hotaru locked up her home and headed for the ferry that would take her to school on the Moon Island. The ferry ride was possibly the longest part of her journey to school but because she lived on an island on her own, the ferry was obligated to come to pick her up every morning on its routine runs.

"Good morning, Miss Tomoe." The Ferryman, a man named Runji, smiled at Hotaru as she boarded the ferry.

"Good morning, Runji." Hotaru greeted with a polite bow.

"I'm amazed a little lady like you can survive this creepy place. But you always are one to persevere." Runji complimented as Hotaru took her usual seat on the ferry. "Kensuke says you've got an exam today. Are you prepared?"

"I study for a couple hours every night whether there's an exam or not." Hotaru smiled warmly. "That way I'm always prepared for anything."

"That's a good quality to have, Miss Tomoe." The Ferryman nodded with approval. "Your parents must be proud of you."

Hotaru's heart fell a little as sadness filled her every pore. She gave him a cheery smile to mask the pain he had brought up.

"Yeah, I bet they are. I bet they are."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Hotaru!"

"Hi, Chibi Usa! Good morning!" Hotaru smiled waving to her best friend. The pink haired girl ran up to her friend and fell into step with her. "Did you study for the exam today?"

"Can I borrow your notes-please?" Usa begged. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"No, of course not." Hotaru told the red-eyed girl. "I've told you before: 'if you don't pay attention, you'll never get anywhere'. That's rule one under the Kori Shima educational decree. I know for sure the Korikage's not going to like this. She see our exam scores before the Tsukikage-your mother. You should be think about that today while you're cramming through your text books."

"Aw! Hotaru! We're best friends!" Usa whined. "You gotta lend me your notes!"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" The black haired girl asked, heading to the main school building. "I keep telling you to study-I even offer my help-and every time you keep telling me that you can handle it. I'm tired of this routine. You goof off and expect me to keep helping you out. Consider this your first day in the real world."

Usa gaped at Hotaru as she continued to walk to school. A happy blonde boy ran passed her and stopped to walk beside Hotaru.

"Good morning, Hotaru. How were you this lovely morning?" He asked with a big smile.

"Good morning, Shingo." Hotaru replied. "Are you ready for the exam today?"

"Of course! I study extra hard this entire week!" Shingo told her with a confident nod. "I can't believe they're having us take the Graduation exam this year! I always thought it was at 13!"

A smile split Hotaru's lips. "Did you know that on the Shizuka Shima, the Shizukakage would grant you your position based on the jutsu, chakra and skills you had? The Shizuka Shima never had to worry about exams and educational lessons in order to pass its students. It never had to worry about thinning the crop, as it were. It's unfortunate the other Shima never learned the purpose of the way things had to be on that 'outcast sandbar'."

Shingo had hearts in his eyes as Hotaru continued on her way. He ran to catch up with her, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Wow! Hotaru, you're so smart!" Shingo cheered as Usa ran to catch up with them. "I wish all the girls had even a small percent of your brilliance!"

_My brilliance…feh. I'm not brilliant…_ Hotaru thought as she felt her depression return. _I'm only smart enough to survive. I promised my mother that I'd survive anything to avenge her murder. Her hands tightened in to fists as anger replaced her depression. I'll avenge my mother's death. I'll avenge my people's genocide. No one will ever doubt or mock my Shima and its sacred power ever again! The Shizuka Shima will be restored to its former beauty…but first, I must avenge every single one of their deaths! Don't worry, my people. I will be your avenger-I swear upon the Shizuka kami!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those who reviewed Chappies 1-3:

**Saturn's Spawn: **Yup, 'Taru-chan's an avenger! Just like Sasu-kun!

**Mew Aqua Spirit:** The pairings are too bothersome for me to post it but, yeah, SasuHota-in a way. Mainly an UchihaHotaru for the fact Itachi meets her a couple times.

**Desolated Angel** (x 2!): Yeah, Hotaru's mother dies and it plays into her hatred towards the Jiraya and Tsunade later on. Hell yeah-she meets her mother's student again!

**Sailor Taurus Angel: **Yup, Sasuke has a fellow avenger! It's one of the ways they bond.

**AngelHinata:** Nope, obviously (by now!) Hotaru's not one of the Rookie Nine. But I'll do a request for you if you want.

* * *

"Now, if you remember my announcement at the end of class yesterday, this entire day is devoted to exams." 

Hotaru couldn't help but roll her eyes as everyone below the A-B average level groaned. The A-B level kids gave silent cheers while Hotaru merely pulled out her pencil case from her bag. Usa looked like she was praying to every kami the Shima Renzoku had to offer-except for the Shizuka Shima Kami of course.

"Now, I'm passing your first exam out so take out your pencils-and NO CHEATING!" The teacher told the class as he passed out thin packets of paper to each of the students. "Use any jutsu and I will know. Use any tactics used in the 'active' classes and I will know. Break the rules-and you immediately FLUNK ALL OF YOUR EXAMS."

"What!" Usa squeaked in disbelief. "B-b-b-but t-t-t-that's not fair, Kuma-sensei!"

"It may not be 'fair', Tsukino-Chiba, but it's necessary." Kuma, their first period teacher, responded assuredly. "Or do I have to remind you about your attempt to have Tomoe to help you last month? I heard Tomoe has finally cut the umbilical cord at long last this morning."

The class hid snickers and giggles as Usa turned pink at the mention of her pre-exam pleading last month. Hotaru only hid a smile behind her hands as she closed her eyes. Hotaru and Usa's friendship was known by all the teachers, as was Usa's pleading to have Hotaru's notes come exams.

"Now, take out your pencils and we shall begin as soon as it is quiet." Kuma told the class. There was a moment of scrambling before everything calmed down. "Alright, you have an hour and a half. Begin!"

* * *

Kaz: 3 heeheehee!

Kakashi: What's got you laughing?

Kaz: the Tsukikage's kid has to take exams all day-an' I don't!

Kak: No, YOU have a room to clean, young lady.

Kaz: Uh, no I don't-my room's clean!

Kak: Your jutsu cut off 5 minutes ago.

Kaz: (looks Panicky) uh...uh...LATER! (runs off)

(Kakashi goes off to tell the Hokage)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's a quick glossary:

**Shima Renzoku:** Island Chain, Shinobi nation 5 days from Main Land, symbol is a Crescent

**Shizuka Shima:** Silent Island (Hotaru's home)

**Tsuki Shima:** Moon Island (Main Island)

**Hikage:** Ruler of the Hi Shima (Sun Island), dead

**Shizukakage:** Ruler of Silent Island (hasn't been one for 2 generations including Hotaru)

**Hoshikage:** There are 3 rulers to the Hoshi Shima (Star Island), Taiki Kou, Seiya Kou, and Yaten Kou, Heads of Extracrericular(?) Activities and Clubs

**Tsukikage:** Ruler of Moon Island, Usagi Tsukino, Head of Council

**Sorakage:** Ruler of Sora Shima (Sky Island), Haruka Ten'oh, Head of Fitness/"Outdoor Training"

**Umikage:** Ruler of the Umi Shima (Sea Island), Michiru Kaioh, Head of Music/Art

**Korikage:** Ruler of Kori Shima(Ice Island), Ami Mizuno, Head of Education

* * *

The day had been a foolish waste of time. Nothing but exams and Hotaru knew she aced them without a problem. The academy's headmaster had Hotaru-the only student to keep her 4.0 plus GPA year round for her whole school career-deliver the exams to the Shima Renzoku Council in the center of the Tsuki Shima. She had stayed over an hour after school, missing the first 2 ferry rides back to the Shizuka Shima, in order to get the exams and then she had to take a 15 minute walk (Missing the 3rd ferry) to the center of the island…and then a ten minute walk up the stairs to the top floor since the elevators were out-again.

That had been 5 minutes ago as she sat outside the Council room, getting sneers and whispers from passersby. She hated the way they treated her, especially for the reason no one told her. Getting fed up with the coldness of the fools that passed her, Hotaru waited until she was alone to slip into the entry way of the council room. There was a small room before the actual Council room and the next set of double doors was cracked, letting a slice of light in to the dark little room.

Hotaru crept to the door and peered in through the crack. The Council Members were sitting in their places around the ring table. The Hikage and the Shizukakage seats were empty, like they had been for years. Hotaru closed her eyes and concentrated.

_SILENT ECHO JUTSU!_ Suddenly everything inside the room came into perfect tone.

"…isn't a good idea. It could cause that snake obsessed psycho Orochimaru to come here and recruit more followers." The 3rd Hoshikage, Yaten Kou, told the Council. "We can't afford to even think about it."

"I understand where you're coming from, Yaten-trust me, I do-but we have to take this offer." The Tsukikage, Usagi Tsukino, replied. "The Main Land has never extended a hand to us before. We must take it. We will be sending our best squads to the Main Land Village Hidden in the Leaves to participate in the Chuunin exams."

"But what about Hotaru Tomoe?" The Sorakage, Haruka Ten'oh, asked of the Council. "Her body harbors Kyuuko, the Demon Mistress. We can't let her roam around free! Especially now, with the sealing's anniversary coming up."

Hotaru's hand flew to her mouth in surprise and shock. She, the Demon Mistress's vessel? No…it couldn't be…could it?

"Anyway, she doesn't know. We're safe in that department." Michiru Kaioh, the Umikage, spoke up. "All she wants to be is a Medic Ninja. That's all. She's only dedicated to her studies to know how to treat the injuries Shinobi incur. You know that's how she works. It's how she's always been doing things."

The 2nd Hoshikage, Seiya Kou, sighed before speaking. "Of all these issues we always come back to her. She needs to leave that stupid island and she needs to have another memory wipe. We have to get that damned stone away from her. We need to have her put in her proper place-one step behind her husband-marry her off, Usagi. That'll be good for her…no, she ought to be executed for her crimes."

Hotaru was getting more information eavesdropping than she ever did asking up front. She had to get away. She had to leave the main island and she had to leave NOW.

_SILENT SHADOW ART-TRANSPORTATION JUTSU!_ Hotaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the packet of exams behind.

* * *

Kaz: Wow, she's possessed too? Damn...

Nar: Who is? Sakura? Hinata?

Sas: Naruto! you LOSER!

(trio get in a fist fight: Kaz/Sas vs. Naruto/Shadow Clone Narutos)

Sak: (sigh) please read and review while I get Sensei and the Hokage to break these three up...


	6. Chapter 6

Kaz: >3 i stole Kiba's coat!

Kiba: > / Quit doin' that!

Kaz: ... T - T WAH!

_

* * *

_

_I have to get out of here! I just have to get out of here! I have no choice! Knowing Seiya and his rage, he'll come here to kill me! He's already tried once with the Hikage! But I had Mother's Student with me back then! I can't take on one of the Kage! I'll get killed!_

Hotaru stopped packing her bag when she picked up the Shinobi doll she had been given and slept with for years since. She looked at the doll and then suddenly held it against her, trying to find the strength her mother always told her she had deep inside.

Mother! Help me! Please I need your strength! I can't do this alone! The Council will have me executed for things I have not done! The stone on her forehead gleamed with her chakra as tears seeped from her squeezed shut eyes. Mother! Send me strength! Her chakra shined brightly from the white stone on her forehead. "PLEASE SEND ME THE STRENGTH I NEED TO SURVIVE!"

A strong surge made her eyes open as her skin began to burn. Her hair broke free of the hair ties and tears appeared all over her clothes. Hotaru felt a sharp jerk at her heart that pulled her into the air. She felt suddenly warm and curled up around the doll still in her arms. Her eyes closed as a tear fell to the ground. With that little tear, something amazing happened that Hotaru would never forget…

* * *

Kaz: (runs by with Kiba's coat) 

Kiba: (runs by, skids to a stop) seen that coat thieving niece of Kakashi's? runs off

Kaz: comes out from behind a tree in the back ground 3 I did it again! (snuggles deep into Kiba's stolen coat) Heeheehee! Kazuma the Almighty Shinobi Coat Thief of Konoha Squad 7 strikes again!

Kiba: KA-ZU-MA! > (

Kaz: Gack! (runs off with Kiba in hot pursuit, comes back, apparently losing Kiba) Plaese read and review!

Kiba: Get back here with my coat!

Kaz: >3 LATER! MWA HAHAHAHAHA! (runs off like a mad...well, like a mad, male Snake demon possessed Shinobi girl)


	7. Chapter 7

Kaz: Dude, I finally lost Kiba...

Shikimaru: Why do you keep taking his coat?

Kaz: (scowls) I'm possessed by a could blooded Demon-I LIKE staying warm.

Ino: But it's the middle of summer...

Kaz: - -; are you guys seriously this stupid or did you all lose brain cell after screwin' Naruto?

Ino/Shi: ...(thinking about what Kaz said) -CLICK- KA-ZU-MA HA-TA-KE!

_

* * *

_

_He had felt that surge of power. And it came from the house of his teacher. He carefully walked up to the door and just simply walked in. He walked the familiar rice paper and wood maze that were darkened from the nightfall. The only source of light seeped to the corridor he was in. For some reason it worried him, making him run to the source. He forcefully slid the door open and froze in shock._

_A ball of light, the source, was surrounding a girl curled up, her eyes closed. Crystal had come from the floor and ceiling and crept veins around the ball of light to keep it in one place. He long black hair curled loosely around her but as he walked around the cocoon like structure, he saw the doll he had given her in her arms and the white jewel on her forehead-the source of the power._

_"My god…what is this power?" He asked himself as he drew a kunai. "No matter what this is, I have to get her out. Sensei would want her child to be free from this…even if it cost me my life."_

_Raising the kunai to slam into the cocoon, He was forced to stumble back as the cocoon's base and suspending supports began to crack, traveling to the ball of light. The crystal shattered and the ball of light disappeared. Dropping the kunai blade down, he caught the girl and held her close to him. She didn't drop the doll and slowly began to wake up. Her eyes opened with slow blinks._

_"Are you alright?" He asked her as she clung to him._

_"What happened to my clothes?" She mumbled, blushing. "I had them on a moment ago…"_

_"Get ready for bed. I'll watch over you tonight." He draped his cloak over her shoulders. He turned her towards the door and gave her a gentle push. "Take your bath. I'll be here when you return."_

_She wandered off down the hall, taking her doll with her. He saw that her room hadn't changed much, except for the small clutch of hand made dolls. They were of people of the islands and they were well made. Papers on her walls were of maps and descriptions of various things of the islands and of the Main Land. Scrolls were in niches on shelves by books. Weapons were in their proper places, in her closet in a hidden cubby under a floor mat. She had not forgotten her mother's teachings. Good, good._

_He saw the bag of hastily packed items. So, his informants were telling the truth; the 2nd Hoshikage had presented her execution to the Council yet again. He really hated that man, him and the former Hikage. They were the two most hated on his list any day._

_"I have to leave here, you know." Her voice was soft and barely audible but he heard her. "If the 2nd Hoshikage can get to the others and make them doubt me, my execution will unavoidable as long as I'm in the Shima Renzoku. I must leave…"_

_"I know. My spies tell me everything." He told her, seeing her in a loose, long torso shirt with a boat neck and long sleeves in the deepest black. Her long hair was in a single braid going down her back, tied with a dark red bow. She had his cloak, folded, in her arms. He took it and set it aside. "Now go to bed. You need your rest. If things don't seem right in the dawn's wake, I will take you with me to the Main Land."_

_He tucked her into bed, the doll beside her and leaned over to kiss her forehead, on top of the jewel. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep as he hovered his hand over her eyes. He sat by her bedside, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful to him when she was like this. He knew this was the only time she had ever been without true worry or concern for her life and future. He'd let her enjoy it for as long as she could…_

_

* * *

_Shi: Where'd she go? We were chasing her a second ago... 

Ino: I could've sworn she ran passed here...

Kaz: (hiding up in a tree above them) >3 I'm evil...read an' review please...before they learn to look up when looking for a Momochi.


	8. Chapter 8

(Kiba, Shikimaru and Ino run past, still looking for Kazuma)

(And where is Kazuma?)

(camera zooms to a picnic table where Kakashi and all 4 Cell 7 members are eating lunch)

Sas: I think you're right. They did lose brain cells screwing Naruto.

Kak: - -;...oh brother...

Sak: (O.O) WHAT!

Nar: (looks up from ramen cup, noodles hanging from his mouth) What's goin' on?

Kaz/Sas: (look at each other) -.-;

* * *

Hotaru woke quickly, her eyes opening as if she was merely blinking, and sat up. The feeling of being displaced flew away as she remembered the night before. Had her mother's student really come back to watch over her during the night? 

No, he wasn't by her bedside…but his dropped kunai was still there. Hotaru pulled it out of her floor mats and held it close. He had been here. It wasn't a dream. Good, that meant she had to be safe for a little while at least.

**BR-R-R-R-RING!**

**BR-R-R-R-RING!**

Snapping to reality, Hotaru hurried to the kitchen and picked up the phone as fast as her still asleep body could go.

**BR-R-R-R—**

"Hello?" She asked, answering before the ringing gave her a headache. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Good morning, 'Taru!" Usa's squeaky voice made her wince.

"Uh, hi, Usa. What is it?"

"Guess what!"

"Uh, w-"

Oh, I'm too happy-I'll just tell you! We're being sent to the Main Land! We're going to participate in the ChuChu exams!"

Hotaru groaned inwardly. "You mean the 'Chuunin' exams. Not 'ChuChu'."

Usa giggled nervously. "Oh, yeah…anyway-pack your things. We're going asap! Meet us at the school gates in a couple hours! Later-bye!"

Hotaru hung up and let out a groan of frustration. Usa was too much of a morning person. It got really annoying real fast. She went to her room, her collar slipping off her left shoulder. Hotaru passed her vanity mirror and made her bed. When she went to her closet to get her outfit for the day, something caught her attention in her mirror. Hotaru pulled off her nightshirt and went to the reflecting glass, turning her back to it. The long diagonal scar on her back, running over her shoulder blades, wasn't what snagged her gaze-it was an odd black mark on her neck.

The mark consisted of 3 half yinyangs-minus the ying and the white dot and a ring of 2 different sizes of solid black dots and 5 more of those same half yangs without the dot. When did she get that? Was it when her body was burning earlier? Had to be…but what was it? And what did it do?

_I hope I can get an answer on this while I'm on the Main Land. I can't very well keep this in plain view or the Council will freak and my execution will be unwarned._ Hotaru thought, getting dressed in a pale teal polo shirt and aqua jumper for sea travel. She pulled on a pair of teal capris and strapped on her various holsters. As she unbraided her night braid and rebraided it, tying a seafoam green ribbon at the end, Hotaru tossed the things she was going to take on to her bed. Her mother's picture caught her eye. "Don't worry about the Island, Mother. I'll use my blood to seal it off from intruders. I will not let anyone take our land from us. It is ours and no one will change that."

* * *

Kaz: (Curled up in a ball in a sunny patch still in Kiba's stolen coat) Zzzzzzzz 

(Her 3 teammates nearby, practicing Jutsu...that Kaz mastered lastweekend.)

Kak: (Sitting by Kaz, reading while stroking Kaz's hair absent mindedly)

Sak: It's been to quiet. Where are those 3 that were chasing Kazuma?

Kak: (looks up from book) They're a little, uh, tied up currently...

Sas: (looks over as a shadow behind a nearby rock) I'd have to agree with that... --;

(behind the tree, Shikimaru, Kiba and Ino are Hogtied, tied together, gagged and knocked out, bumps with Kazum's knuckle dents growing out of their heads)


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, Hotaru. You look cute today."

"Thanks, Shingo." Hotaru nodded in greeting as she took her seat in the classroom, her bags by her desk. "Where's the teacher? Shouldn't Kuma-sensei be here?"

Shingo shrugged as Usa came into the room looking really excited. She was positively giggles and smiles, making Hotaru predict a migraine developing in the next hour.

"Hey, guys! Guess what!" Usa grinned. Shingo and Hotaru didn't waste the energy. "Oh, don't guess! I'll just tell you! We're getting our headbands today! And we get Jounin teachers!"

The blonde boy took a couple bills from his wallet then slapped them into Hotaru's palm. "That's the last time I make a bet with the likes of you, Hotaru."

Tucking the bills in her coin purse, Hotaru shrugged. "That's what you said last round of exams."

"I can't believe you two were betting if I'd be in a good mood!" Usa chided indignantly.

"We didn't." Shingo scoffed at his cousin. "Hotaru said these exams were the prelude to our headbands and Jounin teachers. I said they'd wait a couple days. The pot was at 200, 000 yen yesterday afterschool. Today-it was 550, 000 yen. I lost."

(Okay, Shingo is technically Usa's Uncle but in this, Usagi and Shingo are from the same clan but different branches. Usagi and Usa are from the main line, like Hinata Hyuga, while Shingo is from a lesser branch, like Neji Hyuga.)

"Oh…anyway, I know the reason why we were put into groups of threes in kindergarten." Usa beamed. Shingo waved at Hotaru who merely smirked.

"The 3 man cell is to balance the Shinobi in the cells. Our teachers are chosen to go with our cells." Hotaru explained. "You're impulsive and hot headed. Shingo is methodical and analyzing. And I'm instinctive and observant. We, our group, are balanced. We'll most likely get the Jikankage as a teacher. She's the most likely candidate to teach us because of her level headedness and her understanding."

Usa turned her back on Hotaru who merely looked at her nails. She hated it when Hotaru out did her. It was as if Hotaru could see the future or something. It made Usa shiver.


	10. Chapter 10

It's official. I absolutely HATE being right. Having the Jikankage for a teacher…fan-flippin'-tastic. She's no doubt doing this under orders. Her Shima's Time Jutsu are too powerful to be regulated without the Jikankage…I'm probably who she has to watch rather than the Tsukikage's daughter like everyone else thinks. But I have to make sure. After we get on to the Main Land, I can find somewhere to hide so I can use more of my Shima's inherent jutsu.

"Hotaru, we're docking in a moment. Do you have everything?" Setsuna asked sweetly. Hotaru didn't answer. The memories of the Council meeting were still fresh and her shoulder was burning.

Hotaru felt like diving into the sea and swimming the rest of the way to the Main Land. The barge pulled up to a dock that was beneath a sign she recognized as the symbol of Konoha-the Village Hidden in the Leaves. So this is where the exam was going to be held. It was one of the largest Main Land Villages.

The Sanin come from this Village. I highly doubt any of them are stupid enough to stick around here after what they've done. Hotaru shouldered her bag as she walked towards the exit of the boat. If they did stick around, they'll be toast within the 5 minutes it will take me to find them. No one transgresses on the people of the Shizuka Shima and gets away with it.

The unloading of the 9 or 10 Shima Renzoku genin teams and their teachers wasn't that difficult, since each genin was only allowed 3 bags maximum and the teachers were limited to four. Hotaru had only two with her and she had cleverly packed them to carry the equivalent of 4. Being one of the first genin on to the wooden dock, Hotaru took note of the multiple villages' genin teams with their teachers in sectioned lines. The Hokage, leader of Konoha, came forward once all the Shima Renzoku shinobi were unloaded.

"Welcome to the 'Main Land', honored guests." The Hokage greeted with a smile. "It has been too long since we have had contact with our Island Brothers and Sisters."

"Thank you for the invitation. I am the Jikankage Setsuna Meioh. The Tsukikage Usagi Tsukino has sent me in her place." Hotaru's teacher replied as she stepped forward. "We have brought our best and brightest teams. No one in our island chain can beat them."

The Hokage nodded, understanding. Hotaru's eyes scanned the crowd of genin. Chakra flares were everywhere but Hotaru recognized the chakra flares of the hosting village's premiere families, the Hyuga and the Uchiha clans. Hotaru could see the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre and the Hyuga head family's heir and the branch family's prodigy. There were also very powerful flares from the Sand Village and Sound Village. These were only a portion of which she'd be facing.

The Hyuga clan's head family was off to the side of the collection of genin. A flare made Hotaru's eyes travel to the Head. He looked like he recognized Hotaru. He let a faint smile curve his lips and his eyes soften a little. This man was strong and powerful but he had a soft spot-apparently-for the orphaned girl. Hotaru realized that she knew him from somewhere. She knew those eyes from somewhere.

"Hyuga Clan Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan…" Hotaru murmured to herself in awe. "The jutsu that can see the Chakra Network…Mother told me about those eyes…but what did she say? What did she say?"

"This is the Byakugan, the only jutsu to see the Chakra Network." Her mother said as she showed Hotaru a picture of a few kids together with eyes of different types. She tapped the kid with the white looking eyes. "The Hyuga clan are born like this, my angel. No matter what you can trust the Hyuga family. You will always be welcome with the Hyuga clan…"

Hotaru gave the Hyuga Head a slow blink to show she noticed-and knew who he was. She couldn't outwardly bow but this was good for now. She'd go over and introduce herself later.

"…if the genin and their teachers would follow me, I will take you to your residence while you're here." The Hokage's words started to filter into Hotaru's mind again. She looked at the aging man. His chakra was powerful but old, like him. If Hotaru fought him, he'd die too soon for her to have a good time. "Come with me, honored guests."

Purposely falling behind, Hotaru escaped the pushing she would've gotten from the other islanders. She passed the Hyuga Head family but the Hyuga Head wasn't going to let her slip away so easily.

"Shima genin, come to me." He called to the girl. Hotaru stopped and pointed at herself curiously. "Yes, child-you. Come to my side right now."

Not looking at her teacher or teammates, the still aqua-clad girl walked over to the Head of the Hyuga clan and bowed in respect. He gave her a smile and put his hand on her shoulder. Hotaru returned the smile, happy that at least someone was happy to see her for once in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know, studying at this hour's going to hinder your abilities in the morning, Genin."

Hotaru looked up from the book she was reading, her reading glasses slipping down her nose a little. A Jounin sensei-Hotaru knew him as Kakashi Hatake from the Konoha Jounin Roster-smiled at her from the other side of the table. Books, scrolls and notes were spread out over the table Hotaru was at along with a wet stone, polish and all of her weapons. Her med kit was off to the side already packed and a bag of candy balls of varying flavors sat in her lap with a bowl just to her left and a senbon in her hand.

"I know but I can't sleep. I thought I could at least get a little prep work in before the exams." Hotaru's smile was just as filled with light as her eyes. Kakashi liked how they sparkled in the overhead light. "I'm even making special candy for anyone who will need a boost later on."

Kakashi picked up one of the candies out of the bowl, seeing a chakra aura around it. "Hmm, this is interesting. There's the crest of the Sand Village. And it's written in chakra."

"Yep! I'm the only one who knows how to make them." The young Genin's happiness intrigued the Jounin. He looked at the red candy in his fingers. "They not only kick the chakra network into recovery, but they can also replenish or absorb chakra."

"Young Genin, what Shinobi village are you from?" Kakashi asked setting the candy back in the bowl. Hotaru looked away, depressed.

"I'm from the Shizuka Shima of the Shima Renzoku." Hotaru mumbled, making Kakashi realize he had said something wrong. "I'm from the Shima Renzoku, Cell 19."

"May I take a couple of your candies to show the Hokage?" Hotaru nodded after thinking about it for a moment. She pulled a little pouch from her bag on the floor and put a handful of the candies inside. Hotaru put the pouch in Kakashi's hand along with a small scroll. "Is this the color code?"

Hotaru returned to her books, notes and scrolls. "Uh-huh. I'll need them back, though. I don't have enough to let you keep them."

Kakashi put the pouch and scroll down on the table and took a couple candies from the bowl. "I'll show the Hokage these two little examples." He patted Hotaru on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow, young Genin."


	12. Chapter 12

They only had a week to get ready. The Sorakage, Haruka Ten'oh had come to the Main Land to have the Shima genin run their obstacle courses. She was pushing the gym-clothing clad genin as she stayed feet in front of them at all times.

I'm not going to let these novices beat me. I have more power than any of them. I am skilled. I have to use those skills in order to reach the Chunin exams. Hotaru thought, launching herself on to the gateway arches over a bridge. She dodged around Kakashi who was very startled to see her. He stepped back quickly, his finger tips barely brushing her cheek.

"Lord Hokage!"

The old man turned, hearing his title called. Kakashi hustled to the leader and knelt before him.

"My lord Hokage, I have checked on the Shima genin like you had requested and I spoke with one that has caught my interest." Kakashi stood and took the two candies from his vest pocket. "Her name is Hotaru from the Shima Renzoku Cell 19. I cross-referenced her name and Cell. She is Hotaru Tomoe, the last Shinobi of the Shizuka Shima. Her mother, Keiko Tomoe, died here in Konoha by the hands of 2 of the 3 Sanin."

"You say she caught your interest." Kakashi showed him the candies. He picked one up from the Jounin's palm. "There's chakra inscribed on this. Did the Jikankage make these?"

"No, it was the girl." The Hokage put the candy back in Kakashi's palm. "I know this girl's history. Yes, she is special but-"

"She is like Naruto. She is a vessel but one chosen because the other Kage feared her mother and the strength she would one day inherit." The 2 ninja walked slowly down the Hokage's veranda together. "This girl is not like any of the other shinobi before her. She is power embodied. Her body holds the Demon Mistress, Kyuuko Naratama. The hag was sealed inside of her at the age of two. That stone on her forehead is the combined life forces of her Island. The oldest of the 'Outcast Sandbar' wears the stone, adding their soul to it. It's passed down for generations from one Elder to the next.

"When it came to Keiko, she came to me and told me of what happened. She begged me to interfere but I refused, I refused to protect her. She told me that she wasn't asking for herself but for her child, for Hotaru. When Hotaru was to reach 12, I promised to invite her to the Chunin exam. I promised to let Hotaru become a Chunin, if not for the Island Chain from which she hails then as one of our own." The old man continued. "Hotaru wears the stone because it is the last thing Keiko left her that carried her blood. As one of Keiko's admirers, Kakashi, you know why Hotaru is as sweet as she appears. It's the part of the Sealing Keiko performed herself to save her baby.

"As a kunoichi, Hotaru is very talented. She has thousands of unknown Kekkei Genkai at her disposal. She is a honed weapon that could easily take out everyone here with out as much as a nightmare. Thankfully, Keiko taught her daughter well." The Hokage faced the starry sky. "She comes form one of the Three God Clans that once lived in this village."

"You mean the Tomonora Clan, the clan of illusion." The one-eyed Jounin thought aloud. "But that clan went missing before Hotaru was even born. Back when we were still children."

"The Tomonora Clan was imprisoned by the Shima Renzoku and cast to the Shizuka Shima. Hotaru was born to Keiko just a few years before the Massacre." The aging Hokage continued to explain to his top ninja. "Hotaru-"

Hotaru snapped back to reality as her foot slipped off the top of a fence. Her forehead hit the wood as the inside of her left leg and the outside of her right arm were gratingly skinned. The ground rushed up to meet her skull, blanketing everything in darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotaru sat up fast, her leg, arm and forehead bandaged but aching all the same. She had no idea where she was nor did she know what happened to make her fall. It was dark out, her window spilling moonlight into the room. Soft hissing got Hotaru's attention as two thin little shadows slithered to her.

"Jin! Shin!" Hotaru whispered as the green-eyed and blue-eyed little black snakes stopped by her and rose to have ½ their bodies off the floor mats. "I thought I left you in your carrier tanks in my room. I'm glad you came. I need a favor of you both."

Jin nodded once and slithered over to her. Green designs glowed on the little black snake's dark scales as it curled up her arm. Shin slithered to her leg and curled around her limb, blue designs now glowing on its scales. Both snakes pulled their heads from her body and opened their mouths. Sharp fangs dropped from the roof of their mouths. Hotaru closed her eyes and bared her teeth as the snake struck with deadly venom.

Hurriedly, Hotaru formed hand signs with her left hand then slammed her palm into her chest.

SERPENT REVIVAL JUTSU! Her purple chakra flowed from her hand and wound around her arm and leg. Her leg muscles tensed and her arm muscles stiffened as her fingers curled into a fist. Jin and Shin pulled their fangs out of her flesh and her chakra was soaked in through the puncture wounds.

"Not many can do what you can do, Genin Tomonora." The voice needed no introduction. It was the 3rd Hokage. Hotaru looked down at her still clenched hand. Her arm and leg had relaxed but it wound be a moment or two before her fist uncurled.

"Sorry but my surname is 'Tomoe'." Hotaru told him, scratching Shin and Jin under their chins.

The Hokage laughed a little. "I forgot that you're taught to deny, deny, deny when your life is on the line. That's why you taught yourself to use one hand and to use your mental voice rather than your physical." He walked into the room and sat down in a chair that was obviously in the room. The wood creaked as it was sat upon. "Your mother would be proud. She never mastered what you have. Most of the Kekkei Genkai you know were the very few your ancestors documented for the future Tomonora Shinobi."

"I told you my surname is 'Tomoe'." That only got a smirk from the aging man.

"Kakashi told me about your chase of the Sorakage. He felt something leave him as you brushed one another's skin." He contradicted. "After that, your eyes went out of focus but you continued on your path. Kakashi followed you to make sure you weren't hurt. You not only caught up to the Sorakage but you passed her and then wounded her with such a fluidity that only the Sanin had in their youth." He held up a hand. "She's fine. The holster you carried held non poisoned kunai. We, however, were more concerned with you. Kakashi had you chase him instead. When you did, he barely had time to dodge your attacks. It seems you used the Sharingan Eye with the Byakugan Eye, in your left and right respectively. You stopped the flow of his chakra in his body, pooling it in his heart."

"But how did I get on the fence?" Hotaru asked. "What does this have to do with my surname?"

The Hokage gently waved at her questions. "I'm getting to those very points. Please, let an old man tell his tale." Hotaru giggled at his pun. "You were soon distracted yet again and took off towards whatever caught your attention. Somehow, you came to your senses and that's when you fell." Hotaru lightly clutched her injured upper arm. "As for your surname, it's quite obvious. Kakashi couldn't remember our discussion that other night after you two had contact. It returned to him just moments after he brought you here, to my home. I know that you know what clan you come from."

Hotaru looked down at her two little snakes coiled in her lap. Her hand was beginning to relax but she still had a while to go. Usually she was holding a kunai, just in case she was attacked.

"Did…did the Tsukikage really imprison the Tomonora clan…my clan?" Hotaru asked not looking up at him.

"I'm afraid it was a joint effort of the entire Kage Council. The head of the Tomonora Clan became the Shizukakage but then the Outcast Massacre happened." The 3rd Hokage bowed his head. "You're a very lucky girl, Hotaru. Your mother loved you enough to sacrifice everything to ensure your life."

"So, I'm really Hotaru Tomonora, the last Genjutsu Shinobi." Hotaru stroked her two snakes lovingly. "I'm not surprised…I'm still the last."

The Hokage sighed, knowing the girl had a point. The elderly man got to his feet and walked over to Hotaru. He put his hand on her head like a grandfather would. She looked up at him curiously and soon found her doll dropped into her lap.

"Stay here for the night. In the morning, you're allowed to leave but if you do, you'll miss out on a very enlightening experience."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Grandpa! Who's the girl in your study?"

Such an annoying little punk. Hotaru thought, reading one of the scrolls the Hokage had left her to study. Who knew the 3rd Hokage had such an annoying twerp for a grandchild? I pity the man. I honestly do.

"Konohamaru, keep your voice down. Genin Tomonora needs peace and quiet in order to study." The old man chided. "Do not disturb her. She desires to be a Chunin and I will help her in that cause."

Hotaru heard the Hokage walk away from the study doorway, leaving the boy there, watching her. He remained quiet, like he had been told, and just watched her.

"Hey, Konohamaru-"

"Shhhh!" Konohamaru shushed the 2nd boy who had come to the Hokage's house with a girl. Hotaru could sense them even if their chakra still had a way to go. "Genin Tomonora needs peace and quiet to study for the chunin exams, Udoh!"

"Wow, is she a real kunoichi like Sakura?" The girl asked in a whisper.

"Grandpa Hokage says she's even better than any other genin." Konohamaru answered in a low voice. "He told me that she'd pass even with the knowledge she had, Moni, but she wants to not only pass. He said she has a reason for studying so hard."

The other 2 children fell silent, as impressed as Konohamaru. Hotaru had her back to them but she heard every word as if they had been hairs from her. She let a half smile curve her lips.

"You 3 can join me in here with your homework as long as you keep quiet." Hotaru told them gently. "I'll even help you if you're on your best behavior."

The kids ran away then came back and took an empty space kiddy corner from her left knee. They carefully spread out, trying not to disturb Hotaru or her studies. The Hokage peeked in, checking more on his grandson and his friends rather than Hotaru. They were learning from her, just like he had thought. The children were learning techniques that would be forbidden later on. Hotaru wasn't showing them to recruit the tykes to be her minions. No…she was showing them for their own survival. By showing them now, Hotaru was ensuring their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

She was worn out and pretty battered but she wasn't about to give up yet. Hotaru pushed herself to her feet and practice jutsu, move and combination over and over again. No one was around and her two snakes were coiled around her doll at the base of a nearby tree.

"If you leave my house before or after dawn, you forfeit any and all chance of having access to my study and library. If you stay, then you can read the scrolls I set out for you before moving on to ones of your choice. Same goes for my books. When I tell you to stop, you stop. You leave when I say you leave and you're to return before dawn everyday until you begin the exams. I extend this offer to you alone. I promised your mother that I'd give you the same opportunities I gave to her. Disappoint me, and I withdraw my support. Do you except these conditions, Genin Tomonora?"

"Yes, I do!" Hotaru hissed to herself as she slammed her foot into a tree trunk. Her chakra sped from the soul of her foot and sliced through the wood. The towering oak stayed in place until Hotaru straightened up and put a finger tip to the wood. Her flesh was only a hair away from the bark when it started to tip. I'd yell 'timber' if I could normally for 5 minutes.

Hotaru dropped to her butt and flopped back, trying to catch her breath. She had pushed herself passed her limits like always but this was practice. She had never been in a real fight. And from what she read from about the Chunin Exams, there were going to be more than one.

A shadow fell over Hotaru, making her open her eyes. A Hyuga clan girl stood over her with a nervous smile. Hotaru pushed herself up with a lot of effort. Yep…she had used too much.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm from the main branch of the Hyuga line." She said timidly. "I spoke to my father and he has agreed for me to invite you to dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"I…would…be…honored…" Hotaru panted. She held up a hand. "But you'll…need to help…me up…I used too much…chakra in practice…"

Hinata took Hotaru's hand and helped Hotaru to her feet. The Island girl swayed on her feet and had to hang on to Hinata so she wouldn't fall over. That, however, didn't happen. Both girls tumbled to the ground in a fit on laughter.

"My name's Hotaru Tomoe. I'm the last of the Tomonora clan." Hotaru grinned as they got to their feet together. Hinata clasped her hands in her own.

"Then let me welcome you back to your home, Sister."


	16. Chapter 16

"Were you practicing for the Chunin Exams, Sister Tomonora?"

"Yes, sir, I was. I read somewhere that exams consisted of 3 parts: mental, physical and matches of some sort." Hotaru replied, mumbling into her after dinner tea. Hinata nudged her with a smile. Hotaru smiled and nudged her back. "I know that the test will be no problem…it's the 2nd parts I have a problem with."

"Are you afraid?" Hinata asked. Hotaru gave her a sheepish smile. "So am I. I think we'll be alright if we work together to prepare."

"That's not such a good idea. What if we face each other in the physical and match parts?" Hotaru pointed out. "We could end up killing each other."

"That's true." Hinata sighed then was struck by an idea. "Wait, how about we go out to lunch after the 1st part of the exams?"

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Hotaru gave her a smile. "I'll wear my headband on my left forearm so you can find me in the room!"

Hinata nodded and half-glomped Hotaru playfully. The girls smiled and laughed as their friendship intertwined and wove together even more.


	17. Chapter 17

Ah, thank you all who have been reading and reviewing this fic!

**AngelHinata **

**Desolated Angel **

**Sailor Taurus Angel **

**Mew Aqua Spirit-Starlight Rain **

**Saturn's Spawn **

**Ariela Titan **

**Harpygirl91**

**DarknessofHotaru **

** Taeniaea **

**Spirit of the Dead **

**SessyLover180**

Thanks once again and keep reviewing! I love hearing from my readers!

* * *

_Finally! Today's the day and we can finally wear our headbands! I'm going to kick butt on the exam! Uh-oh! I had better hurry! I've got to meet Hinata in the reception room! I don't want to be late!_

Hotaru tied her headband around her upper arm then braided her high ponytail. She hurried down the stairs, barely missing Shingo and Usa on the way down. Her long braid whipped out of sight as she turned the corner and slung a small purse over her head, leaving her teammates behind. They looked at each other then ran after her so they wouldn't lose her.

Hinata was waiting for her at the entrance of the building. The two girls hugged each other warmly, wearing smiles. Usa and Shingo were in shock, planning to pull the two the 2 girls apart. Hinata's two teammates, Shino and Kiba-Hotaru had met them earlier in the week-shot the two Islanders warning looks. No one was going to mess with the Hyuga heiress while they were around.

"Don't worry about those two whack jobs you're teamed up with. They won't bother you with us around, Firefly." Kiba patted Hotaru on the head. He saw himself as Hotaru's big brother since he was born in July and Hotaru was born the following January. "So, is there a real reason why you made sure Hinata brought us with her today?"

"Yeah, it's something I know you have expertise in this area." Hotaru reached into her small purse and took two handkerchiefs out of it. She was very gentle with them both. "It's my pet snakes. They haven't been doing too well."

Kiba cups his hands under one of the handkerchiefs and cradled it gingerly as he lifted the top edge. A weak but on-guard hiss was his reward. Kiba slowly extended his index finger and rubbed the poor black snake on the head.

"I see what you mean. Poor little guy must've been poisoned somehow." Kiba's chakra searched for the source. "Does your other little guy have the same symptoms?"

Hotaru nodded slowly. "Can you help them, Kiba? I don't want to lose them. I've had Shin and Jin since I was really little. They've always been with me."

"Of course I can. Just let me have the other little guy and I'll take good care of them." Kiba told her with a reassuring smile. Hotaru set the other wrapped serpent into Kiba's cupped hand gingerly. "Just wait right here. Akamaru will keep you company while I see what's wrong." The puppy leapt from Kiba's head and into Hotaru's arms. "Now, keep her safe, Akamaru. I'll only be a minute."

"I hope they'll be all right." Hotaru mumbled as Kiba sat down at the base of a tree. "I found Shin and Jin before my mother left home to find my father. They've got free reign all over the island. I think it's the captivity. I've never kept them this long in their carrier before."

Kiba flashed Hotaru a smile before returning his attention to the two little snakes that were weakly coiled on the now unfolded handkerchiefs laying before him in the grass. The duo were absolutely exhausted and were only getting weaker. He could see a thin chakra wire that lead back to Hotaru. He suspected that it was for them to stay connected. It was that line that was keeping them alive.

_Okay, this is going to be hard. I suppose I could flush their chakra networks to start and then give them something to get their immune systems going again._ Kiba thought gently stroking the head of one of the snakes. "You guys are probably going to hate me for this and you'll probably want to kill me but if I'm goin' to make Firefly smile again, I've got to do this."

Pulsing his chakra into both, Kiba felt the two serpents lose their own. When he was done, he could tell they were both tired but they were doing must better. He smiled at them as they coiled up a little tighter than they had been coiled before. Kiba took a bottle of drops from his pouch and shook it up.

"Hinata made this stuff for me to help animals while we were training with Sensei." Kiba informed them as he unscrewed the cap/dropper. "Now, you'll have to open up and swallow this-without spitting it up. This and the purge I gave you guys should make y'all better."

The two snakes opened their mouths and dripped the elixir into their little mouths. Both swallowed and opened their mouths again, for the next couple of drops. When Kiba was done, he screwed on the top and waved to Shino.

"Hey-call me up a couple crickets, Shino!" Kiba called over to him. His teammate nodded and two crickets hopped on to Kiba's knee. The wilder teammate snatched them quickly. "Thanks, Shino!" He hung the crickets by their back legs over the snakes' heads. "Eat these, little guys. I want to make sure you've got something on your stomachs before I give you to Firefly."

Shin and Jin struck, snatching the crickets from Kiba's fingers but missing the shinobi's flesh. Their chakra was slowly regenerating but they were going to be all right. He held a hand down for them to slither up his arm and picked up Hotaru's handkerchiefs off the ground.

"Oh, Firefly." Kiba hung his hand in front of Hotaru's face and two little snakes peeked out of his sleeve. "These two missed you."

"Shin! Jin! You're all right!" Hotaru's smile brightened Kiba's morning. He loved her smile. "I was so afraid I would lose them."

"Not with me around, Firefly." Kiba patted her head as her two snakes slithered into her small purse. Hotaru gave him a bright smile. "Let's get to the registration room before it's too late. We'll all become Chunin together."


	18. Chapter 18

/Jin/ and \Shin\ are telepathically connected with HOtaru through her chkra leases she has on them. you'll see them talk every now and then.

* * *

Drawing lots and taking seats were pretty unnerving-especially after Hotaru hadn't read the rules. She and her teammates were separated and the proctor, Morino Ibiki, had been most surprised to know she would be taking the exam. He and the Invigilators also seemed happy that she was here. Did being a Tomonora have something to do with it?

She walked passed one and he intentionally brushed his hand against hers. She felt the surge of chakra zoom to her mind from her hand.

_"There are only 3 or 4 shinobi who will know all the answers. They will be scattered around the room and the little brats will have to cheat in order to pass." Proctor Ibiki informed the Invigilators. "Now, the Hokage's informed me that the last of the Tomonora Clan, the God Clan of Illusion, will be taking the Chunin Exams this year."_

_"What? The last of the God Clan of Illusion-the lost clan's back in Konoha?" One of the Invigilators asked surprised as all the others. "How is that possible? I thought they were exiled."_

_"No, the Hokage told me that the Shima Kage were the ones to shanghai our beloved Tomonora Clan and confine them on the Shizuka Shima, changing their surname to 'Tomoe'." Ibiki shook his head, looking down. "The last member of the clan is the only survivor of the Outcast Massacre."_

_The Invigilators gasped and started murmuring amongst themselves. They had heard of the Massacre all the way here, in the Main Land. It was just as bad as the Uchiha Slayings…no, it was _worse_ than the Uchiha Massacre._

_"Her name is Hotaru. She has several unknown Kekkei Genkai so be careful when you're around her." Ibiki warned them all. "She'll black out if you touch her and things will happen on autopilot. It's one of the unknown Genkai. She doesn't know how to control it yet and so far it's from hand-to-her-skin contact, so be very-very careful if she walks by you."_

_"Proctor, what does she look like?" Another Invigilator asked, raising his hand._

_"Black hair, purple eyes and porcelain skin. The Hokage wants the girl to make Chunin but she has to be able to do it on her own. He made that very clear. She'll do things that are purely out of her control, like kill and fight. The Demon Mistress sealed inside her takes occasional control to a degree and She will stain Tomonora's hands with blood. If that hag was to-"_

Hotaru blinked as she heard pencils writing on paper. _Oh, no…I didn't get to hear the rules…great. Just great. I'll never pass the written Exam now…_ Hotaru turned over her test, planning on at least trying. _Huh? Is this really the exam? But this stuff's so easy! I could so this in my sleep!_ She giggled silently to herself with a smile. _If they were planning to deter me-they sure screwed up! But since they went to this much trouble…Shin. Jin. Time to play their game our way. Hotaru glanced down at her purse. You boys ready for a little fun?_

_/You know I am./_ Jin slithered out first as silent as the shadows_. /Coming, Shin?/_

_\Just tell me where to go.\_ Shin slithered out next, following the black serpent ahead of him.

_All right, first things are first. Find one of the Shima cells and get a little blood. I want to try something._ Hotaru thought as her 2 snakes took separate paths.

_/Got it. I'm going after those Cell 23 brats from the Hoshi, Kori and Ka Shima./_

_\If you're going after 23 then I'll take down those 41 morons.\_

_Just be careful, both of you. If you get squished while separated from me, I can't heal you._

Hotaru waited, giving her questions some serious thought. She had solved ones similar to them back in class back home but this was different. These were for something more than just for fun. Her life depended on these.

"Ow!" Hotaru heard a hiss from the snob she knew was Gina from the Kori Shima. The black haired girl smirked knowing Shin had targeted her for the bitch fest she had given Hotaru on the boat.

_Way to go, Shin. Now, bring me back her blood. I need to get this exam started_.

_\Coming, coming. I hate her taste. It's as nasty as her attitude.\_ Shin appeared by her foot and slithered up her leg. He coiled up in her lap as Jin unnoticeably slithered over a shinobi's sandal.

_/I believe I found my target. He has the most interesting scent…I believe this is one of those elder Shinobi who know the answers./_ Jin bit the man's knee.

"OW! DAMN!" The man jumped, hitting his knees on the table. Jin quickly returned to Hotaru's lap.

_/Shin, spit out that blood. You'll make yourself sick./_ Jin ordered as Hotaru put her hand on her lap and Jin spat the blood into her palm. _/I believe I've got the answers to all 9 questions./_

Hotaru clenched her hand around of the blood. The shinobi's chakra flowed into her skin and the shinobi himself collapsed on to his test.

_Oops…_ Hotaru thought nervously. _I guess I stole all of his chakra…but at least I now know all the rules. So far, I haven't been caught cheating and I know all of the answers. I'm set. All I have to do is worry about Shingo and Usa. Sure, Shingo's smart but he's nowhere in my league. And Usa's an airhead when it comes to anything more complicated than simple equations._ Hotaru closed her eyes. _Okay, I have to do this or I'll never become a Chunin. Shin, Jin-get into position. We'll have to take control the other two in order to pass.

* * *

_

Mwahahahahaha! Fear Hotaru and her unknown Kekkei Genkai arsenol! 


	19. Chapter 19

For those who reviewed:

**Mew Aqua Spirit:** Yeah, Shin and Jin are bound to Hotaru like Kiba and Akamaru are bound but there's a BIG difference in their bound that'll come up later.

**Ariela Titan:** Take you're time. It's not like my stories are going anywhere.

**DarknessofHotaru **and **Taeniaea:** Here's chap...19?

**Victoria Noble:** ..."Pink Mouse of Doom"? ..."Squeakzilla"?

**Sasuke**: Someone do us a favor and switch her to Decaf.

**Me:** EW! Decaf's NASTY!

* * *

"Man! That test was hard and that 2nd Proctor's insane! And I swear that exam room had a bug problem!"

_I don't have the heart to tell them that I had Shin and Jin transmit my chakra so I could control them._ Hotaru thought, giving Shingo a smile to hide what was going on behind her eyes. "I liked Proctor Ibiki. He was fair and reasonable."

"Anko rocks! You two are crazy!" Usa stuck her tongue at her teammates. Hotaru sighed, silently counting down from 10. At her silent "1", Shingo and Usa started bickering. Perfecting timing as usual. It was really a gift and a curse, being right all the time.

"Hey, you-Island girl." A strong cold voice said. The Shima Cell 19 trio stopped. Shingo glared at Sasuke. Usa had hearts in her eyes. But Hotaru didn't look all that impressed.

"You talkin' to me, handsome?" Usa asked hopefully.

Sasuke turned his head. "Why would I talk to a screw up who's not even in my league? I'm talking to the Island Girl with the black hair. The one in the purple and white." He walked up to Hotaru. "You and I need to talk in private, Island Girl. I know a good spot where we can talk in peace. Follow me and don't lag behind. I'm not going to go looking for you if you get lost."

"Is there any real reason why I should?" Hotaru asked with a bit of a nervous blush.

The Uchiha boy smirked. "I don't think I need to give you one other than we are family, after all. Am I right, Sister?"

"Sister?" Shingo and Usa repeated in unison. "But you're an only child!"

"Lead the way, Brother." Hotaru followed Sasuke away from her teammates and to a very secluded location. He was quiet like Hotaru had suspected. When he stopped, he turned to face her.

"When was your massacre, Sister Tomonora?" Sasuke asked. "I heard about you, believe it or not. And what I heard, I didn't believe at first. But now I do. Kakashi-sensei told me that you unknowingly used the Sharingan Eye. I thought I'd warn you about the killer of my clan."

Hotaru rubbed her upper arm. "No offense, Brother Uchiha, but I already know. My mother always told me to keep an eye on the Main Land."

Sasuke looked her over. "What's with the act?"

"Act? What act?" Sasuke gave her a look and spun her around. With a jab, he hit her scar. Hotaru bit her lower lip.

"The act of you saying that doesn't hurt." Sasuke was utterly shocked and surprised when he found his back pressing against the wall, a kunai to his jugular vein.

"Don't ever do that again. There was some sort of beast that did that to me and yes-I have to pretend it doesn't hurt. If I don't then I will be executed. I cannot allow that until I have obtained my goal." Hotaru hissed, her eyes shifting to something not human. Sasuke tried not to swallow, not to have the edge slice his flesh. "You want revenge, yes?" Sasuke nodded slightly, trying to keep his skin unmarred. "I want to find my father and beat him. Mother said he was the one who rescued us from the onslaught on my island. She said his blood preserved us. If he is that strong, then I want to beat him and take his place as the Shizukakage and resurrect my home."

Hotaru pulled her kunai away and put it back into her holster. Sasuke rubbed his throat. He looked at her a little creeped out and wary.

"If you're worried about getting hurt by my hand, it'll only happen if you cross that line and hurt my teammates." Whoa…the sweet, kind Hotaru was back in an instant. It was like she had a split personality or something. And that 'something' was something close to him. "I've got to go, Brother Uchiha. Hinata, Kiba and Shino are waiting for me. Bye!"

Hotaru waved at him as she ran to meet up with a waiting Hinata. Sasuke gave her a small distracted wave, still kind of in shock. How bizarre was that girl?

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! Sasuke got the shit scared out of him!

**Sasuke**: -Angry blush- DID NOT!


	20. Part 1

And this-I think-is chap 20. Lost count.

* * *

Hotaru stretched as she left the Hokage's house well after 10 at night. She was exhausted but it didn't matter. She'd have to get up in a few hours before she had to get up again to return to the Hokage's house before dawn. Her body curved as she stretched back a little. Hotaru's snakes and doll were tucked in her ninja pouch and her little snakes were ready to help her at a moment's notice.

_Man, if I keep this up, I'm going to take the second phase by storm…I'll also be too tired to do anything. Wow, it's such a beautiful night. It's never this clear back home…not with the light pollution from the other Islands and the various boats on patrol to make sure I don't go off the Shizuka Shima at night._ Hotaru smiled to herself, looking at the stars and moon. She was the only one out on the street so it was nice and quiet, just the way she liked it. Suddenly a flare of chakra got her attention. _What the hell was that? I had better get the Jikankage…What am I saying? The Hokage swore me to secrecy. If I go to tell her then I'll break my vow. No-I will become a Chunin! I'll have to check this out for myself. _

Hotaru leapt on to a roof as quiet as a breath. She crept to the edge and followed a shadow to an alley in the business district. She kept to the rooftops and hid when they looked up. She laid on her stomach and peered over the edge of the roof in the shadow of a second floor. Forming several hand signs, she preformed a very useful jutsu.

_SILENT ECHO JUTSU! _

"…in a month, so you'll need to be ready. The 2nd phase will be tomorrow and then-"

"I'm aware of the time issues. What I need, Kabuto, is information on those Shima Renzoku genin. Did you get it for me or not?"

_Kabuto? "Samurai Helmet"? What a weird na-wait…I know that name. Damn! So he did survive…of course he did…I would've but I would've remained loyal to my Village._ Hotaru thought, biting her lower lip. _He is such a bastard. If I corner him in the physical tomorrow-I'll kill him myself. I'll be executed anyway-whether the Hokage keeps helping me or not. _

"I do have it. Which Island do you want to start with, the Tsuki Shima?"

"…No, tell me about that sweet looking little girl, the one with those beautiful eyes."

"Uh, which one? They're all their best behavior, Sir."

"Oh, you know, that black haired little girl. The one with the long hair that wears those sweet looking color coordinated outfits."

"Not to sound stupid, but can you narrow that down a bit more?"

"That one little darling with that chakra stone on her forehead."

Hotaru felt her heart stop. She was the only one with a chakra stone that had long black hair from the Shima Renzoku. _Oh, my God…they're talking about me! Is this other guy an executioner hired by the 3 Hoshikage!? _

"Oh, that one. Sorry. I've been doing a lot of recon lately. She's the last of the Shizuka Shima shinobi-the only one to survive the Outcast Massacre. Her extensive knowledge isn't quite known but she isn't one to toy with. From what I gathered from the other kids and the Shima Kage, she's quite passive but the way she looks at you says the opposite. Her name is 'Tomoe' but my sources tell me that her name is actually 'Tomonora'."

_Oh, shit! He IS an executioner! I'm going to die! _

"What, Keiko's little girl is still alive?" This second voice seemed to be taken completely off guard by that piece of news. "After so long on her own? But the Shima Kage should have killed her by now!"

Kabuto's head moved-he was shaking his head. "No, she's alive and well. From the information my sources gave me, she has defeated every executioner that was sent after her. How she did, exactly, is beyond any of us but one thing is for sure-Toy with her and you life is forfeit."

Hotaru slowly stood but her foot slipped and a pebble fell off the roof. She froze, terrified as her jutsu kept sending her the voices of the people below her.

"What was that?" Kabuto must've been looking up.

"I do believe we're being watched. Let's find out who it is!"

_Run, you idiot! RUN!_ Hotaru's brain screamed to her body. She moved, leaping over the alley and going as fast as she could. _I have to get away! I have to alert the Jakenkage! _

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" The second voice was right behind her and catching up fast. Hotaru brought her hands together and formed several hand signs quickly. Her chakra burned through her body and with a cloud of smoke, her jutsu took effect.

* * *

Uh-oh... 


	21. Part 2

This is part two of the previous chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

With a night breeze, the smoke cleared and the attacking ninja's fist was stopped in mid air by her crossed arms. Crouched but still in control, a deadly looking kunoichi had blocked his attack. She wore black shorts, a black sleeveless belly shirt with false sleeves and half mask, a long loose purple scarf around her neck with the tails trailing behind her and a pair of stiletto wedge heel sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail, her bangs covered her right eye, and a white stone was on her forehead. Her eyes were closed and holsters were strapped to her thighs, waist, and upper arms. A pair of giant shuriken was strapped to her back with mini shuriken dangles hanging off her ears. Her nails were purple and the black hachimaki on her left bicep showed the crest of the Shizuka Shima.

"What the-" The second ninja gasped. "This-this is a taijutsu! A-and only high level ninja can do this taijutsu-even if it wasn't a kekkei genkai."

"It's just one of the genkai this blood holds." Her voice was older, soft and cold but beautifully haunting. It was the voice of a true killer. Without even a show of movement, she sent the attacker flying back. She stood, her eyes still closed. It was freaky, to think that this-this 17-year-old girl could be a killer worthy of the rank of U-Class Criminal. Her eyes slowly opened, showing the second ninja what color her eyes really were.

"Where's the little girl? Where did she go?" The second ninja demanded nervously. "Who are you?"

"I suppose you could call me the queen of the shinigami." She replied icily. "You may call me 'Naraku'. I am the soul of the Shizuka Shima."

The unspoken fright was too loud to her ears. Her opponent backed away slowly.

"I am the Silent Abyss, neither the Demon Mistress nor the girl. I am something much more lethal, much more deadly. I have converted the souls of my people into unlimited chakra within this very shell. Having done that, I have done the unthinkable and made my own Island into a destructive weapon. Warn everyone if you so value anything: if anyone so much enters the waters around my island, it will automatically be destroyed and release a powerful toxin that will kill everything and then, in turn, cause this pathetic world to be annihilated. Understand?"

* * *

Naraku? Like that Bastard hanyou everyboy and their half brother's after? 

**InuYasha:** Yeah, but I like yours better.

...wipe up the puddle on the floor, Mutt. You're drooling all over my updating.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, it's a little before dawn right now so, here you go.

* * *

Something cold touched Hotaru's forehead, making her open her eyes slowly. And a male jounin was bent over her, putting an ice cold washcloth on her forehead. He hadn't noticed she was awake and he was humming a familiar melody. She knew that song. Her mother used to sing it to her when she was home.

" 'Dead Man's Melody'…" Hotaru mumbled, getting the man's attention. He looked down at her surprised then he smiled.

"That's right. I love that tune. How are you feeling?" He asked her gently.

"My body hurts but I'll be fine. What time is it? Is it dawn yet?" Hotaru asked in return. The man shook his head, his ponytail of black hair dancing behind him in the overhead light.

_"That's not it, baby…"_

_Her mother shook her head, her long hair shimmying in her ponytail as she hung onto Hotaru's hands while walking backwards. Hotaru kicked her little legs, getting a feel for the water._

_"It's not that I like being away from you but it's something I must do. I won't let them take you from me and by leaving you here at home, I go to make very powerful friends who will come and protect you when I cannot." Her mother told her as Hotaru was released and was forced to swim on her own. "That's it. Keep swimming towards me. I'll come get you if you're tired but not before."_

_"But, Mommy-I don't like it when you go away." Hotaru protested, but she kept swimming to her mother. That was one of the lessons her mother had taught her-never give up, never stop. The little girl reached her mother and snuggled herself into the woman's arm. "I get lonely an' my 2 snakes haven't hatched yet. I keep takin' care of them but they still won't hatch."_

_"Well, when they do hatch and when you both get older, find the Man with the Golden Eyes. He lives on the Main Land and he will help you. He's the one who gave me the eggs to give to you. He is very strong and he'll take care of you. He is-"_

Hotaru remembered that day. Her mother taught her how to swim in the little cove just two miles from the house. The Man with the Golden Eyes…how could she have forgotten her mother's message? Well, she had been a child and she had been the one under a strong vow of secrecy…sort of. Hotaru looked at the man and saw that he had gold eyes.

"Do you know a jounin Islander named Keiko Tomoe?" Hotaru asked, looking into his eyes. A flicker of something appeared only for a breath of a moment.

"I have heard of her, yes." The man was lying. He did know her mother. She'd get nothing up front. She'd have to bide her time-like always.

"I have to get going. Thank you for your care." Hotaru replied as she reached over to her stack of belongings and dressed.

"Perhaps you should stay here a little while longer." The Jounin-a _Sound Jounin_ suggested as Hotaru strapped on her holsters. "I'm not sure I've found all of your injuries."

"I'll be fine. I've had far worse." Hotaru dismissed, dressing. She felt the Jounin's gaze on a spot on her neck as she buttoned her collar. He must've seen her weird new mark. "Once again, I thank you for your generosity and it will come back to you ten fold."

She braided her hair and then bowed politely. "Please forgive me if I have put you at any disadvantage."

As Hotaru headed for the door, the Jounin grabbed her arm. Her new mark seared her neck. Hotaru looked up at him.

"You asked if I knew about Keiko Tomoe." He said slowly like he was unsure about to phrase his words. "May I ask what your relation to her?"

"I came from the same Island. She came to the Main Land a lot." Hotaru admitted nothing but only restated what was obvious. "I was only curious if you knew her or not."

* * *

Mwhahahaha! She came in contact with the "teacher" of the Sound Genin and lived to tell about it! ...wait a sec... 


	23. Chapter 23

Dawn has come and gone. And I'm betting 'Taru has the wish for a decent cup of coffee right about now.

* * *

The 3rd Hokage noted at how hard Hotaru was working. She seemed a little unnerved when she first arrived that morning but that uneasiness had given way to fierce determination. It was a little odd, making the Hokage wonder about how she'd handle the 2nd phase of the exam.

"Go prepare for the next half of the exam, Hotaru." The Sandaime instructed the girl. Hotaru did as she was told and left with a bow.

As she headed back to the barracks were the Islanders were staying, Hotaru picked up quite an unusual shadow that followed above her on rooftops. Everytime Hotaru looked up, she saw nothing so by the time she reached the barracks, she just shrugged it off as an Anbu black op making sure she made it home safely. She went up to her room and gathered up everything she would need for a shower.

The showers were deserted so Hotaru had them all to herself. After not getting a shower or much sleep the night before, this hot shower felt really nice. Her dirty clothes were in the hamper and Hotaru's bath things were set up on the rack hanging off the shower wall. Her long hair fell down her back, covering her scar and the mark on her neck.

0-0-0

Sasuke had followed Hotaru back to the Islander barracks and even to her room. He wanted to know why in the hell did she leave the Hokage's house after dawn. He followed her from her room to the showers and he blushed when he realized she was undressing. He ducked and hid as she went into the shower.

_If I get caught, I'm going to be labeled a pervert and that's lower than Naruto._ Sasuke thought to himself as he drew a kunai. Using it like a mirror, Sasuke looked in and nearly dropped the kunai out of shock. She had a scar across her back. Whoever gave her that scar had to be colder than his brother. To hurt someone…oh, yeah-he had pressed it earlier and it had hurt despite it being older than 5 years. It was probably at least 7 years old. _Man, am I an ass. I'll have to apologize later. She must hate me for what I did. _

"Huh?" Hotaru turned towards the doorway, forcing him to duck out of sight. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

_Don't answer. Don't answer._ Sasuke clamped his hands over his mouth. Hotaru shrugged and started washing her hair. He had to leave before he got caught.

In the meantime, he had to find away to apologize before he lived to regret it.

* * *

PEEPING SASUKE! HAHAHAHA!

**Sasuke:** -VERY deep angry blush- WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!!


End file.
